


Golden Boy

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even he could see the appeal of those shapely lips and perfect cheekbones and suspected that Alastair was keeping him for more than his interrogating skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Boy

Title: Golden Boy  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Alastair/Dean  
Characters: Dean Winchester, Alastair, Male OC (Rafe)  
Words: 410  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary: Even he could see the appeal of those shapely lips and perfect cheekbones and suspected that Alastair was keeping him for more than his interrogating skills.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

Rafe was jealous of the little golden boy. Also known as Alastair's new playmate. Also known as Dean Winchester.

He admitted it.

He didn't even associate with the other torturers. Oh, no. He just played with teacher. Rafe guessed Winchester did that because he thought that it was smart. And, Dean took the term "teacher's pet" to new lengths. Obeying, pleasing, and cajoling. Performing any task but licking his shoes.

In some ways, Dean was like all the others. and in others, he was painfully unique. Oh, he had stamina to be sure. He had lasted much longer than Rafe had. As if left out on a sizzling hot stove, Dean's will melted like butter. They always submitted sooner or later no matter how tough they thought they were.

Dean was an enigma; an equation Rafe tried to solve. A paradox. One couldn't help but notice that he held a clear strong pure spirit. Like quartz. It was...what was the word? Incorruptible. Almost too good of a soul to be here. What the hell had happened up above? Rafe would never know. Such privileged information was kept out of his reach. Although the thoughts were as insistent as the blood that so often sprayed in his face.

Dean also had hard fucking eyes, but even he had to admit that they were the most beautiful shade of green. Verdant. Dean displayed no outward emotion until he had a knife grasped in his hand. When he possessed his instrument, none were his equal. Even Rafe could see the appeal of those shapely lips and perfect cheekbones and suspected that Alastair was keeping him for more than his interrogating skills. What else were whores good at?

Suddenly bored with ruminating, Rafe turned his attention to a pretty little woman with hair as red as her blood. He had a preference for redheads when he was alive, and he still possessed the same habits after death. The mechanics of the afterlife were simply astonishing. He had been a science major, but sadly, he had never finished college.

A wave of black fury when he gripped chin assaulted him knowing that his work would be ignored. Oh. well. Rafe would simply continue to take his frustration out on her. The young demon didn't even know his victim's name. Not that names mattered in the pit.

He frowned deeply as he made his first incision. She wailed her despair in response.

It was so unfair.


End file.
